Yamawaro
Yamawaro is one of the new companions of Ai, first appearing in Three Vessels. ''He starts as Kikuri's servant and Ai's companion, but later leaves both to become Michiru's companion in ''Fourth Twilight. Appearance Yamawaro takes the form of a normal young boy with dark black hair and yellow eyes. Personality Yamawaro has a personality of a very kind and obedient boy, as he follows Kikuri 's every commands with a smile and walks away with her when Yuzuki becomes the new "Hell Girl", choosing to stay loyal to Ai. He is also very polite, as he rarely raises his voice and apologizes to Ai when he suddenly raised his voice when he asked to be the straw doll. He seems to be shy, quiet and timid, sometimes sputtering or mumbling his words and always seems to hide from travelers in the past. Yamawaro is very fond of Kikuri, showing worry and care for her like an older brother. However, his care and worry for Kikuri died when Michiru became the new Hell Girl. Despite his kind personality, he sometimes show his sadistic persona, smiling when others are tortured, and rarely showing compassion for the victims. He is also quite smart, knowing a lot of things, especially since he didn't go to school to learn. Sometimes, he has even gotten Ai 's companions amazed with his knowledge. Biography A hellish creature commanded by the new Hell Girl in season 3, who takes on the look of a young boy, though he can also become a yellow straw doll. In human form, he calls himself by the name of Huang (黄). Often quiet and having a gentle demeanor, not much is known about him as of yet. He follows Kikuri on their assignments in the real world, referring to her as princess. His name is derived from the same name given to a legendary mountain-dwelling creature in Kyūshū from Gazu Hyakki Yakō, an illustrated book on Japanese folklore demons. In episode 17 of Three Vessels, it is revealed that he was a ghostly boy who roamed a mountain but whenever he was seen by humans, he looked like a walking pile of mushrooms. It seems in his time before joining Hell Girl, he looked upon a family by the name of Ashiya. Their son Hikaru had gone missing many years ago. The father of the household was a scientist trying to obtain eternal life. Yamawaro stepped in as their son. Ms. Ashiya accepted him with no worry. Mr. Ashiya, knowing that Yamawaro was obviously not human, used him for his "Caterpillar fungus" experiments which still manifests in him till this day. He stated it was "to extend his wife's life". After learning of this, Ms. Ashiya shooed Yamawaro away, hoping to spare him from the parasitic experiments at the cost of her own life. She contacted Hell Correspondence to gain revenge on her husband calling it "Hikaru's vengeance". Despite Yamawaro's begging, she pulled the string. Yamawaro watched as the Ashiya mansion swirled away into a cloud of dust. Ms. Ashiya along with it, clutching what seems to be a young boy. This was a key experience to Yamawaro. After Yuzuki becomes Hell Girl, he walks away with Hone Onna, Ren, and Kikuri. However, he is hesistant to do so, only leaving Yuzuki beacuse Kikuri forced him to. He is not seen again until the god of Hell possesses Kikuri. After this happens, he returns and helps save Yuzuki from the grasp of the god of Hell by using a powerful supernatural blast. He comes to the aid of Ai again at the end of the third season. In Fourth Twilight, when Michiru became the new Hell Girl, he abandoned Kikuri and became Michiru's first companion. Abilities *﻿'Transformation: '''Yamawaro has the ability to turn into a human and a yellow straw doll. His true form is a walking pile of mushrooms. *'Teleportation: 'Yamawaro, like Ai and her companions, can appear anywhere at will. *'Force Blast: 'at the end of ''Three Vessels Yamawaro unleashed a powerful force blast at the Spider though it didn't affect the Spider at all. *'Telekinesis: '''at episode 6 of ''Three Vessels, Yamawaro was shown controlling two leaves to cover the eyes of a girl. Gallery Yamawaro Three Vessels.png|Yamawaro, on the opening sequence for Three Vessels. Yamawaro Fourth Twilight.png|Yamawaro, on the opening sequence for Fourth Twilight. Yamawaro and Kikuri.jpg|Yamawaro spoiling Kikuri in Three Vessels. Yamawaro Concept.jpg|Yamawaro's concept art. jsm17_15a.jpg Trivia * Like she has with many people, Kikuri has given Yamawaro a childish nickname. She is known to call him "Wawa," as shown in the third episode of Season 3, Rotten Fruit. Category:Characters